Like Two Peas in a Pod
by Lady Azura
Summary: He should've known better than to fall for Fiona Coyne. Oneshot.


Summary: _He should've known better than to fall for Fiona Coyne. Oneshot._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Okay, so after watching the latest promos, I felt inspired to write an Adam/Fiona oneshot.

X

**Like Two Peas in a Pod****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

He should've known better than to fall for Fiona Coyne. After the incident with Bianca, and having his secret exposed to the entire student body, and the harassment that inevitably followed, he'd made a silent pledge to himself to steer clear of girls, at least until college. But when Fiona walked into the gymnasium that fateful day, Adam Torres couldn't help but feel mesmerized by her - drawn to her. Not only because she was, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, but because there was something _about_ her.

Things got complicated, though, when Drew decided that he liked her too. Normally, Adam would've stepped aside; wouldn't have bothered even _trying_ to pursue Fiona because Drew had always been a "ladies man" and could make girls swoon with a smile, and Adam knew that there was no way that he could win Fiona over once Drew set his sights on her. She was completely out of his league.

So when she started hanging out with _him_ and not Drew, like he'd fully expected, he was a little confused. Beyond confused, in fact. Because why would someone like Fiona Coyne want to even be seen _talking_ to a lowly tenth grader like him? Didn't she know that he was the "freak" that everyone whispered about when they walked down the halls together? Despite his worries, however, he never once asked; he enjoyed her company, and when she began tagging along with him outside of school functions, even at lunch instead of parting ways to go flock to Holly J Sinclair… he didn't complain.

It was only a matter of time before they grew close, and then one day - when she'd convinced him to skip last period with her, only to end up at her condo sipping on champagne and eating food he'd never even heard of, she opened up to him. Really, truly opened up. _To him_. She told him about her ex-boyfriend and how he hurt her, and how she'd tried to solve all her problems with alcohol, only to have that backfire. The entire time, Adam sat there and listened attentively, awkwardly comforting her when she got particularly emotional, but mostly just becoming more and more intrigued by her. On the outside, she had everything, but underneath her many masks, Fiona Coyne was a very lonely person.

Adam knew firsthand what being alone felt like. His heart went out to her. When he asked her why she had confided in _him_ of all people, she'd merely said,

_"It must be weird… I mean, we've only known each other for a few weeks, but… I feel like I can tell you anything and you just _get_ me."_

And he did. So much so that it almost scared him.

He would never forget the looks on Eli and Clare's faces when he brought _the_ Fiona Coyne over to their table for the first time, though. It'd been priceless. But of course, they'd been wary, especially after he confessed his feelings for her to them later that day, when they'd been at Eli's house working on an English assignment.

_"What if she doesn't accept you?"_

_ "You really need to lower your standards, man… _Fiona Coyne_?"_

_ "Please don't be mad, Adam… we're only looking out for you! We just don't want you to get hurt again!"_

Adam felt his chest tighten and he bit his lip.

It had crossed his mind, of course, that she would be disgusted if she ever found out; that she would stop speaking to him, or threaten him, or hire someone to kill him - she certainly had the money to.

But more than anything, guilt outweighed his fear, hanging over him like a dark cloud. He didn't want to keep the truth from her, not after she'd confided in him about _her_ inner demons - it felt nothing short of dishonest. Unfortunately, every time he tried to tell her, they were interrupted or he simply chickened out.

Then Drew let it slip.

They had been arguing - him and Drew, about Fiona. Somehow, Drew had gotten wind of Adam's crush on her, and seeing how close he and Fiona had become, well… he didn't like _that_. Drew couldn't stand to lose, and the fact that it was to _Adam_ really sent him over the edge.

_"Why is it so weird that I like her too?"_

_ "BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT A GUY!"_

It'd been like a kick in the gut, hearing that from _Drew_ of all people. Drew, who'd always been supportive of him, who'd never been ashamed to call him his _brother_… and Drew knew it too. The horrified expression that followed had spoken _volumes_, but the damage had already been done.

_"Adam… I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean -"_

_ "Save it, _Andrew_. I'm outta here."_

Only when Adam spun around, Fiona was standing there, having heard _everything_. Unable to bring himself to even _look_ at her, he simply ran, ignoring her and Drew as they called after him.

So now he found himself sitting on the steps just outside the school, hoping that a bolt of lightning would just strike him down right then and there.

No such luck.

"There you are!" A relieved voice sounded from behind him, jarring Adam from his stupor. "I've been looking everywhere for you…"

Against his better judgment, he glanced up just as Fiona appeared beside him and sat down. He turned away immediately, swallowing the lump in his throat.

A few minutes of silence passed before she spoke.

"Drew told me… about everything."

Was that supposed to make him feel better?

He let out a bitter laugh.

"You probably hate me right now…" He said hoarsely, shaking his head. "I don't blame you. I hate me too."

"Adam…" Fiona whispered, and from the corner of his eye he saw her start to reach out to touch his shoulder, only to withdraw. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm a freak!" Adam cried, throwing her an incredulous look.

He was taken aback when Fiona suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't ever say that!" She ordered, her hold on him tightening. "You're not a freak… you're _Adam_. You're nice, and funny, and charming, and quirky… but you are _not_ a freak. Do you hear me?"

Adam nodded numbly; it was all he could do, still stunned by Fiona's outburst. She eventually let him go, but kept watching him intently, waiting for him to say something. He hesitated, and then rolled up the sleeve of his Degrassi sweater. He heard her breath hitch and closed his eyes, refusing to let her see the tears that had gathered.

_Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry._

"Oh, Adam…" Fiona whispered, and it was a heart-wrenching sound that made his throat tighten. "Why would you ever do this to yourself?"

Adam took a shuddery breath, trying to maintain his composure. "I used to burn myself… back when I was Gracie… because it hurt to be her… it hurt _so_ much…" a whimper threatened to escape his lips, but he forced it back. Summoning what courage he had, he turned to look at her. "Still think I'm not a freak?"

Fiona's eyes glistened with unshed tears. She shook her head, trying to force a smile but failed miserably at it. Instead, she moved closer to him, pulling his arm towards her. Adam inhaled sharply when she began to trace his scars with her cool fingertips, but didn't pull away.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because… I was afraid you'd hate me…"

A pause.

"I could never hate you…"

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, and smiled weakly.

She smiled back.

X

**FIN**

X

**What is this I don't even…**

** Ughh… why did I do this? This sounded way better in my head. Hopefully it's not too horrible.**

** Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

** Please ****REVIEW****!**


End file.
